Never Had A Dream Come True
by Silver Shadows
Summary: This is my first Song Fic. It's also the prologur to my new story. Please read and review. A Duo/Usa fic. Umm... Oh yeah! You might want a box of tissues. ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, it's me, SILVER SHADOWS!!!! Gomen nasai, demo, I won't be able to get chapter 6 out this week. BUT, as a peace offering, I am posting the prologue to another ficcie of mine. ^.^ It's gonna be a song fic too. Just the prologue, though. Soooo, this is my first song fic, GO EASY on the reviews. !!! PS: Anyone want to IM me? Onegai? My screen name is SilverShadows999. Some bastard/bitch took SilverShadows. AAARRRRGGGG!!!!! PPS: I don't own Sailor moon, Gundam Wing, or this song.  
  
  
  
Never had a dream come true  
By:Silver Shadows  
Prologue  
  
  
"Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
How it could be now, oh might have been, (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,"  
  
  
A figure stood in front of three tomb stones. At a first glance, you would think it was a girl, for it's chesnut brown hair was tied into a long braid, but if you looked closly, you would find out that it was a guy. Silently, he knelt down to place white roses in front of the first tomb stone. It read: 'Father Maxwell, the one who gave people a second chance at life. Your kindness will always be remembered.' Before the next tomb stone, the mysterious male put down a bunch of peach roses. The inscription on that tomb stone read:  
'Sister Helen, the mother to those who needed one most. May your soul rest in peace.'  
  
The male stood up and made his way towards the final tomb stone...  
  
  
"I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you."  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Father Maxwell stood in front of a group of children. By his side stood a young boy, who was around the age of seven, with long, dirty, chesnut brown hair. He was clutching Father Maxwell's hand as the Father spoke to the group of children in front of him, "Children, I would like you to meet Duo. Please make him feel welcome here." Thus, having this said, Father Maxwell walked out of the room, leaving chibi-Duo in the center of a cluster of young children.  
  
A child who looked around eight sneered, "Ha, so this is our new 'companion' eh? What a joke, from the looks of it, he can't even keep himself clean. Just look at that dirty hair. It's long to! You bring shame to the male race, Chuck, bring me a pair of scissors, we'll make this little newcomer feel welcome all right."  
  
Chibi-Duo, having been insuled in front of the people he wanted to fit in with, hung his head, ashamed of himself, but when the boy told someone to bring in a pair of scissors,   
chibi-Duo's head shot up, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
The boy, Chuck, returned with the scissors. The eight year old began to advance on the frightened chibi-Duo when a voice yelled, "Mason! Leave him alone!" a small child who couldn't be more than six stepped out from the crowd of children. She had sunshine gold hair that was put up in two adorable buns on either side of her head, sky blue eyes shone with anger as she continued to speak,"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"  
  
Mason stopped and turned his attention towards the little girl, "And what, Usagi, are you going to do about it?" Just as Usagi was about to reply, Sister Helen walked in. She smiled warmly at Duo and Mason immediadtly hid the scissors behind his back.  
  
"I trust you are all giving Duo a warm welcome?" The children answered her with a heasitaint 'yes.' "Well, it's good to see you are, now run along, dinner's ready." At that, the children scampered off into the hallway, completly forgetting about a sad, lonely, and upset chibi-Duo.  
  
Chibi-Duo hung his head and tears started to gather in his eyes. Suddenly, something white entered his vision. "Here." a voice said. "Don't cry."  
  
Chibi-Duo looked to his left to see chibi-Usagi Standing there, a white tissue in her hands. When chibi-Duo didn't respond, chibi-Usagi repeated, "Don't cry, please don't cry. I don't like it when you're sad. Don't worry about what mean old Mason says about your hair. I like it. If you want, I'll be your friend."  
  
Chibi-Duo took the tissue and wiped his eyes. Then, he softly said, "I'd like that... being friends."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
  
"Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),  
How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,"  
  
  
The man in the cemetary smiled a bit as he read the tombstone in front of him. 'Usagi, a beloved friend that will always be remembered in the heart. May your light shine forever.'   
  
  
"I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be"  
  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
An OZ soldier roughly backhanded Sister Helen "Don't give me that crap woman!" He shouted.   
  
Seeing this happen, chibi-Usagi rushed over to the soldier and started to pound him with her tiny fists. "Don't hurt Sister Helen, don't hurt Sister Helen!"  
  
The soldier looked at chibi-Usagi with disgust, using one hand, he threw the little girl into a wall. Chibi-Usagi uttered a cry before falling into unconciousness. "Usa-chan!!" Chibi-Duo cried out, rushing over to his only friend."Don't worry,"He wispered,"I'll get them out of here." Then, he turned ot the OZ soldier before asking, "If I steal that suit, will you leave us alone?"  
  
The soldier laughed and nodded, then, chibi-Duo ran off, one thought in his mind, 'Usa-chan, hold on.'  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
  
"You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),  
Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing),  
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,"  
  
  
The man knelt to put a single blue rose infront of the grave. Then, he stood up and fingered the necklace that always hung aroung his neck."I'm sorry..." was all he whispered.  
  
  
"I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),"  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Chibi-Duo cried as he stared at the heap of rubble where the Maxwell church once stood. He hurridly began to move stones, ignoring his body's protests. Only one thought rang through his mind, 'Usa-chan, please be all right.' Chibi-Duo stared in shock as he uncovered the dead Sister Helen. Tearing his eyes away from her, he continued to search for his beloved friend.  
  
After several hours, some more soldiers came around. "Hey you!" They shouted, "Come on, no one could have survived that. Give up!"  
  
Chibi-Duo squeezed his eyes shut and shouted back, "NO! I don't believe it! She has to be alive, SHE HAS TO !!!" tears streamed down his face as he sank to the ground. "She has to be alive..." One of the soldiers roughly grabbed chibi-Duo and started to pull him away from the rubble. Chibi-Duo struggled violently and yelled, "Let go! LET GO! I have to find her! You don't understand! She's hurt and is waiting for me to help her! LET GO!" The soldier didn't say anythin, just continued to pull chibi-Duo. During chibi-Duo's struggles, he kicked up a stone, unearhting a wrapped box. On it, there was a single word: 'Duo'   
Chibi-Duo yanked free from the soldier and picked up the box. He gently opened it and read the note that was inside it. It read:  
  
Duo,  
  
I was going to give you this on your birthday, but more soldiers have come and shut us all in the dining room. Coincindincally, I had hidden your present here. I want you to have this. If you do find this, please remember that I love you and I'll always love you no matter what. Duo, go on with your life. Be happy. Don't let this drag you down. I promise that if I make it out of this alive I'll find you, no matter what.   
  
~Your friend Usagi  
  
Trembling, Duo lifted a necklace out of the box. It was a silver cross with two white angel wings extending from the back of it. On one wing, the name Usagi was engraved on it in gold. On the other wing, Duo was engraved in gold. Going down the center of the cross, the word 'forever' was engraved in gold. Duo choked back a sob and put the necklace on whispering, "I'll never forget you Usa-chan, never." Finally, he allowed himself to be led away by the soldiers.  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
"You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh."  
  
  
The man slowly walked out of the cemetary, never noticing the figure standing by the Sakura tree on the horision. A single word was uttered, "Duo..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, how do you like it!?! Review and let me know. Oh yes, That is dedicated to my imouto-chan, Silver Ray. Thanx for getting me these lyrics.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Hey, since I got soooo many reviews for this fic, I've decided to get chapter one out!!! Remember, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT!!!^.^ THANX AGAIN!!!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. DON'T SUE!!!  
P.S. This chapter's for GOLDENGODDESS!!! ^.^  
Never Had a Dream Come True  
Chapter 1:  
Stranger at the door  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei sat in the empty gym room. It was a typical morning at the Winner Mansion except, "Everything is quiet... too quiet..." Wufei trailed off and opened one eye. He cautiously looked around before opening the other one. Then, he stood up and unsheathed his katana. "Maxwell, I know you're out there, come out and face me like a man." (AN: *Giggle* baka Fei-chan)   
  
At this point, Quatre happened to pass by the gym. He stopped and poked his head in the gym. "Wufei, what are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I'm waiting for Maxwell to show himself." Wufei answered. (An: *sigh* I am such an idiot. *slapps self on the forhead* Soo crappy. Did you get it?)  
  
"Oh, well you needn't bother. Every year, on this day, Duo always dissappears for half of the day. I never know what he does, but don't ask him, he seems pretty put out for the rest of today. You might as well come to lunch." Quatre explained. Wufei sheathed his katana and silently followed Quatre down the super long hallway to the kitchen.  
  
Halfway through lunch, which was macaroni and cheese, Duo finally arrived at the Winner Mansion. He announced his presense with a loud BANG! "Hey Q-man! I smell something delicious!!" Duo plopped down in a kitchen chair and continued to ramble on, "Wu-man, did ya miss me? Oooohhhh you're eating macoroni and cheese! Could I have some? PLEEEEEEEEEASE!?!"  
  
Wufei angrily glared at Duo and unsheathed his katana, "MAXWELL!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, IT'S WUFEI, NOT WU-MAN!!! And NO you can NOT have ANY of my macoroni and cheese. As a matter of fact, I still have to get you for what you did yesterday!!!" Then, Wufei procceded to chase Duo around the kitchen.  
  
Duo ran for his life and yelled over his shoulder, "Aww, Wu-man, you can't STILL be mad over that tiny little thing can you? I mean, come on, you have to admit, it was funny. Your precious Nataku looks great with curly blonde hair!" (AN: *shock* D-chan! What did you do!?!)  
  
Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, you could practically see the steam coming out of Wufei's ears as his face began to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. "MAXWELL! I'M GOING TO RIP THAT BRAID OF YOURS OFF YOUR BRAINLESS NOGGIN AND FORCE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo let out a loud "EEP" before rushing out of the kitchen, holding his precious braid in one hand, keeping it out of the pissed chinese boy's reach. Quatre , who was watching all of it with a HUGE sweatdrop on the back of his head, sighed and was about to call Trowa or Hiiro down to stop the fight when he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Quickly he went to answer the door, hoping it wasn't another sales person. What greeted him was the exact opposite of what he expected. There, on his door step was a young woman, around the age of 14. Her hair was caked in so much mud that you could barely tell that the orginal color was gold. Her blue eyes were feverish and it was easy to tell that she was exausted. Her shirt had been ripped in many places and you could see the blood soaking through the bandages that were obviously ripped from her shirt. She also had bruises and cuts all over her body. She looked at Quatre with her feverish eyes and fell into his arms. One word escaped her lips, "Duo..." Then, she fainted.  
  
Quatre stared in shock at the young lady in his arms. Then he came to his senses and yelled for help. Immediadtly, all four pilots appeared in the room.  
  
When Wufei saw what was in Quatre's arms, he scoffed,"Winner, why did you call us to attened to that weak onna?"  
  
Quatre sighed, "Wufei, she's hurt, I can't just leave her. Besides, she seems to know Duo."  
  
Duo started and blinked, "Who me?"  
  
"Yes, you braided baka. Who else has the name Duo around here!?!"  
  
"Okay, okay, geeze Wu-man. But I have no clue who she is so don't ask me." Duo chirped, oblivious to the fact that Wufei was getting angry AGAIN.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! How many times do I have to tell you, it's WUFEI, not WU-MAN!!! Get it through your thick skull!!" And so, the chase was on.  
  
Quatre sighed and turned to the ever so silent Trowa and asked, "Trowa, could you take her to the guest room in the east wing?" Trowa nodded and accepted the unconcious girl from Quatre. As Trowa was walking away, Quatre turned to Hiiro and said, "Hiiro, I trust that you can handle them." he pointed at Wufei and Duo. Hiiro nodded and Quatre exited the room to go look for the emergency kit.  
  
As soon as Quatre left, Hiiro pulled out his gun and shot it in the air. Wufei and Duo immediatly ceased all action. Blinking, they both turned ot Hiiro. Their reactions were the exact oppisite of each other.  
  
"Hii-man! Thank you!! You're a life saver!!" Duo cried, throwing himself onto our perfect soldier and giving him a bear hug.  
  
Hiiro glared at Duo and growled, "Duo, omae o koruso."  
  
Wufei however, was steaming, "Yui! How could you!?!?! I'm not done with Maxwell yet!"   
  
Hiiro, who had just pried Duo off of himself, glared at Wufei,"Hn." was all he said.  
Then, he turned around and started towards the east wing with and hyper Duo and grumpy Wufei trailing behind him.  
  
When the trio entered the guest room they saw that Quatre was already there, blushing like a tomato. He had already treated all of the visible cuts and briuses with Trowa's help. Now all he had to do was treat her injuries under her torn clothes.   
  
When Quatre explained this to Hiiro, Duo, and Wufei, Duo burst out laughing,"Q-man! You don't mean to tell us that your head is about to explode from all of that blood rushing to it (AN: remember, he's blushing madly so blood is rushing to his head.) just because you have to take off her clothes!?!?! Here, I'll do it." Duo advanced to the bed, an idiotic grin plastered on his face.  
  
He was about to reach the bed when Wufei grabbed his shirt from behind, "Oh no you don't Maxwell. Out of the five of us, you are the LAST person who should take off her clothes. Yui, you're not supposed to be affected by this onna, you undress her while I go teach Maxwell a lesson." At that Wufei exited the room, dragging a protesting Duo behind him. Quatre follwed closely behind, not wanting to see the girl undressed.  
  
Hiiro said two words, "Mission accepted." before advancing to the bed.  
  
Trowa said nothing, he just quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~inside the room, Hiiro's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked down at the female and silently sighed. 'Why was I stuck with this job?' 'Because Maxwell is too preverted,(AN:Sorry D-chan fans. D-chan, I STILL LOVE YOU!!!) Wufei is dealing with Maxwell, Quatre is too much of a gentleman, and Trowa....' Hiiro trailed off as he lifted the young teen off of the bed and procedded to peel off her shirt.   
  
His eyes narrowed as he saw something lodged in between the makeshift bandages.'A disk? What's that doing here?' He removed the disk and place it on the table beside the bed.  
Unwrapping the bandage, Hiiro couldn't help but wonder,'What happened to her?' He procceded to clean the wound and rewrap it. Before he exited the room he picked up the disk and tucked it into his pocket.(AN: If he has any. hehe)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Duo yawned as he stared at the TV screen. It had been an hour since Hiiro was left alone in the room. Turning to Quatre Duo asked,"Hey Q-man, Hii-man's been in that room an awful long time. Do ya think that Hii-man's gotten to know that girl in ways we wouldn't even begin to imagin?" (AN: *gasp* D-CHAN!!!)  
  
Quatre turned beet red and stuttered out,"DUO!! How can you even THINK that!?!?" To himself he added, "Still.... it wouldn't hurt to check on them." Quatre got up and started towards the east wing, Duo right behind him. They had just passed the kitchen when they heard a scream and a gunshot.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FIN!!! Evil aren't I? Well, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will get the next chapter out. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!^.^ 


	3. Then there were four

Hey minna

  

    
    Hey minna!!!!! Glad to see you liked my fic! ^.^ I'm currently writing this in school in English. (I'm going to transfer it to my comp when I get home.) ^.^0 I HATE my English teacher. She's just a mean old hag that has too many sticks stuck up her butt. -_- Anyways, enough about my sad life, on with the fic!!!! 
    
     
    
    Never Had a Dream Come True
    
    Chapter 2:
    
    And Then There Were Four…
    
    By: Silver Shadows
    
     
    
    At the sound of a gunshot, Duo and Quatre immediately started to run towards the east wing. When they burst through the guestroom's door, they saw Hiiro standing with a still smoking gun in his hand. On the bed, the young teenage girl lay, slumped over with blood pouring out of a fresh bullet wound on her chest.
    
     
    
    Quatre ran up to Hiiro yelling, "HIIRO!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!?!? SHE'S ALREADY INJURED!!!! YOU DON"T NEED TO ADD ANOTHER ONE!!!!"
    
     
    
    Hiiro was unaffected by this and simply said, "She's belongs to OZ." Duo was ignoring all of this however, his eyes were transfixed on something silver in her limp hands. Approaching the bed, Duo reached out a shaky hand and opened the girl's fingers. Something silver fell out of her hand and made a thump on the ground. Three words escaped Duo's lips. "Oh my god…."
    
     
    
    There on the floor lay a silver necklace. It was a silver cross with two white wings extending from it. In golden letters Usagi was engraved on the right wing and Duo on the left. Down the center of the cross the word together was inscribed. Hiiro and Quatre looked at Duo as he knelt down to gently pick the necklace up. 
    
     
    
    Suddenly, Duo turned around to face Quatre. Grabbing him by the shoulders he harshly whispered, "Help her!" Quatre stared at Duo with wide eyes and started to head towards the bed when Hiiro stopped him.
    
     
    
    "Leave her, she's the enemy."
    
     
    
    Duo, who was looking at the girl on the bed, whirled around. "She is NOT the enemy! Her name is Usagi, and there is NO WAY I'm going to let her die!" At this moment Trowa and Wufei walked in. 
    
     
    
    "Winner, what happened, we thought we heard a gunshot." Wufei began and looked at Duo before adding, "What happened to Maxwell? He looks like he saw a
    
    ghost."
    
     
    
    Quatre looked at from Duo to Hiiro to Wufei to Trowa, "Come on guys, lets go into the living room, we can get this all straightened out and I can call the doctor." Duo slowly nodded, but not before he sent a deadly glare towards Hiiro's direction. 
    
    Once in the living room, Quatre called the doctor. "Yes, that's right…. Yes, could you hurry please? Alright,…I understand…Try to hurry up please." This was the one sided conversation the g-boyz heard. When Quatre hung up the phone he sighed, "The doctor says the soonest he can get here is in 20 minutes."
    
     
    
    Upon hearing this, Duo sprang up from the chair. "20 minutes!?!?! She need medical attention NOW! 20 minutes is too late!!"
    
     
    
    Wufei snorted, "From what Yui said, she works for OZ. If she dies, that's one less soldier to worry about. I'm with Yui, let her die."
    
     
    
    Duo whirled around to face Wufei. He was so angry that the finger he pointed at Wufei shook. "You listen here Wufei," His voice was low and dangerous, "I lost her once. OZ soldier or what, I'm NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN!" His voice took on a higher pitch at the end. 
    
     
    
    Trowa, who was quietly sitting in a chair spoke up, "Would you rather have us die?"
    
     
    
    Duo looked at Trowa, then he looked at everyone else. "Fine." He spat out. He strode out of the room angrily. Moments later, he entered the room, carrying Usagi in his arms. He paused right before the door and quietly said. "Don't you ever expect my or Deathscythe's help again." He strode out the door and climbed into Deathscythe's cockpit, gently placing Usagi on his lap. The engines flared to life and Deathscythe took off, disappearing in the endless sky.
    
     
    
    Back in the mansion, four boys sat quietly. Stunned that their comrade had finally abandoned them.
    
     
    
    And Then There Were Four…………..
    
     
    
     
    
    WOW o.O *looks over what I just wrote* I repeat, wow! This is completely different than what I had planned! What's going to happen? D-chan left!?!? Is Usa-chan going to survive!?!? Even I don't know what's going to happen. Please review!!!! JA~~~ 

  


BIG NOTICE: I AM NOW MOVING ALL MY FICS TO MY JOINT PEN NAME SS SILVER JOINT WITH SILVERRAY BECAUSE MY BRAT SISTER (NOT SILVERRAY) GOT ME BANED FROM ALL ANIME STUFF INCLUDING FANFICTION WRITING. I CAN NOW NO LONGER POST UNDER MY OWN PEN NAME BECAUSE MY PARENTS WILL CHECK TO SEE IF ANYTHING IS UPDATED.GOMEN NASAI! 


End file.
